De Espaldas
by Karkstrek
Summary: Ugh, transporte publico y sus horas pico, pueden resultar no ser tan malos.
1. De espaldas

**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Dedicado a crazy2803 uvu.**

* * *

 **De espaldas.**

El transporte público puede ser agradable o no tan agradable, claro, esto depende del horario en que se decida usar y del día, Ace ha tomado éste transporte desde que entró a la universidad, lo que no entiende es por qué de un momento a otro se llena tan rápido, tampoco entiende porque está para si hacía unos momentos estaba sentado tranquilamente mientras escuchaba The Ocean de The Bravery, todo iba normal, y la verdad ya no le importaba ir de pie, pues las paradas para su casa eran menos.

Lo que seguía sin entender es el porqué hay un pequeño cuerpo apegándose al suyo.

No lo puede ver con claridad, sólo sabe que es hombre, es bajito y su cabello es negro, no hablará de las caderas de dicha persona ni de su estrecha cintura, mucho menos de la deliciosa fricción que provoca su trasero cada vez que el transporte hace un movimiento brusco, enserio, no hablará de eso.

Llega a su parada siendo empujando por muchas otras personas.

No ve la sonrisa del joven.

* * *

Ace decide que su día ya no puede ser peor cuando al fin pasa el transporte que le deja en su casa, lo que sea que pase a partir de ese momento no le importa, Smoker y Sengoku se esforzaron en sobremanera por hacer su día el peor de todos, pero, quien se llevó el premio fue Akainu, que no satisfecho con haberlo sacado casi toda la clase de ésta por razones desconocidas le había dejado un ensayo del libro más grueso y aburrido jamás existido.

Suspira mientras toma una de las barras para sostenerse durante el trayecto, ya se resignó a que no habrá lugares para sentarse, mucho menos su querido lugar cercano a la ventana.

Y llega lo que más temía.

El rovoltijo de gente de todas las edades hace que se tambalee un poco mientras me emñujan al entrar, claro que no se va a retirar, es muy terco y quiere ese lugar, es el más cercano a la salida.

Cuando menos se lo espera, la figura del día anterior está frente a él de espaldas, esta vez Ace aprecia la piel del bajito, es morena y se le nota tersa en el cuello.

El repentino movimiento le sorprende, el joven ha frotado 'eso', Ace no puede sentir más vergüenza cuando el contacto le estremece.

Cuando se baja del transporte su rostro aún está sonrojado.

* * *

Ya se acostumbró, en serio, 'Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles'. Siguiendo esa filosofía Ace se encuentra ahora sosteniendo las caderas del joven bajito mientras aprecia el tono rojo que se va formando en su cuello.

Cualquier persona normal reaccionaría de manera violenta o indignada al ser sometido a tan repentino contacto, claro, para Ace no existen las cosas normales, menos cuando el jovencito comienza a mover su cadera un poco bajo las manos de Ace, rozando de nuevo aquella zona.

Siente que todo lo que hace será usado en su contra, piensa mientras se baja del transporte.

El rostro del jovencito siguió siendo un misterio, hasta el día en que al fin se animó a tocar un poco el trasero de éste, lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa muy bonita, a quien engaña, todo el rostro del jovencito era muy bonito, y bueno, Ace llegó a su casa ese día sonrojado e intentando detener las gotitas de sangre que salían de su nariz, Rouge le sonrió mientras Roger río hasta el hartazgo.

* * *

Al final del día terminó deseando con ansias el encuentro con el más bajito en el transporte público.

\- Me llamo Luffy -Le dijo tomando su mano-

\- Ace.

\- Bien Ace, ¿Quieres ir a comer? -Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente, esta vez dirigiendo ambas manos del mayor a sus caderas.

\- Si.

Después de eso Ace decidió que el transporte público quizá no fuera tan malo.

* * *

 **Me seguiré quejando de mi horario hasta el día en que me rellenen las tres horas muertas del jueves :v.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer, espero les haya gustado uvu.**

 **De éste si hay un extra que subiré mañana o el fin de semana, aún no sé :B**


	2. Comienzos y Comidas

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Comienzos y comidas.**

Detesta tener que ir a su casa en el transporte público, o pasa muy tarde o va muy lleno, no le gusta y sinceramente preferiría caminar, sin embargo, su padre empezó con el típico: 'Te pueden robar si te ven sólo y no quiero pagar multas de hospital a personas que no lo merecen' pero no es su culpa darles su merecido a dichos asaltantes ni mucho menos, en sí es culpa de su abuelo y padre.

Suspirando comienza a empuñar gente, quiere estar lo más cerca posible de la puerta y la verdad es que su día ya no le parece tan malo cuando ve al joven frente a dicha puerta.

Empuja con brusquedad a la muchacha con cara de perversión que intentó colocarse frente al joven. La fulmina con la mirada mientras ésta le maldice.

Se coloca de espaldas al joven, no quiere parecer tan acosador, no está preparado para ser acusado de pervertido ni para que el joven le rechace.

Comenzó haciendo más movimientos de los que debería con su cuerpo cada vez que el autobús giraba bruscamente, al principio le fue muy difícil por el hecho de no estar preparado para soportar el impacto, recuerda haberse tambaleado y trastabillando un poco, para terminar con su espalda completamente pegada al pecho del joven detrás suyo.

Mentiría si dijera que le molestó sentir las manos del joven en su cuerpo, así como el contacto con otras cosas.

Nope, no le disgustó ni un poco.

* * *

No negará que le sorprendió que el joven, Ace, aceptara su invitación a comer, la agradable sorpresa fue lo que bastó para que dejara de reclamarle a su padre por obligarlo a tomar el transporte público, por eso, al finalizar su especie de cita con Ace fue al despacho de su padre.

\- ¿Dragon? -Más por gusto que por faltarle al respeto le sigue llamando así-

\- ¿Si? -Le observa serio a través del grueso marco de los lentes-

\- ¡Gracias! -Le grita efusivo mientras le abraza-

Lo único que Dragon puede hacer es soportar el contacto y rezar porque su pequeño hijo no tire su preciado café en los documentos que tiene regados por su escritorio, no entiende porqué le abraza, mas no negará que el contacto es agradable.

\- Conocí a alguien. Se llama Ace.

Dragon abraza a su inocente hijo mientras intenta hacer memoria de dónde terminó la sagrada escopeta que tenía su abuelo, si, es hora de desempolvar a Britney.

\- ¿Dónde vive?

* * *

 **Extra: Las aventuras de Britney.**

No fue tan difícil encontrarla, a la simple mención del nuevo 'amigo' de Luffy, Garp había movido tierra y mar para encontrar a la famosa Britney, aún conservaba ese hermoso brillo que hacía a Garp suspirar.

Apenas encontrarla y cargarla habían salido de paseo.

Encontrar la casa del famoso 'Portgas D. Ace' fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaron, fueron descubiertos por una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, quien amablemente les había invitado a pasar y tomar algo, no negaron la invitación (nunca se dice no a la comida gratis).

Sin embargo, sus planes de homicidio y secuestro se vieron frustrados al conocer al padre del señorito Portgas.

\- ¡Roger!/¿Roger? -La manera en qué pronuncian su nombre es demasiado diferente-

\- ¡Debí saber que tu hijo sería quien pervirtiese a mi querido nieto!

\- Oh, Roger, unamos nuestras empresas.

\- ¿Garp? ¿Dragon? ¿Tirnes un hijo?

* * *

Para el beneficio de ambos padres unieron a sus hijos de por vida, uniendo de igual manera sus empresas y ganando poder.

Garp jamás lo superará.

Britney volvió al oscuro y frío ático, esperando por su momento para brillar.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :D**

 **Querida Shadow: El problema con mi horario es que podría salir a las 11 de la mañana, pero no, tengo que esperar hasta las 2 :'I**


End file.
